


Nite Time Snark

by abib918



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Dan is going to Die ( trademark ), F/M, M/M, Snark, and for that i am sorry, and now i am obsessed, but i had to read watchmen for a class, i am 3000 years too late, i have forgotten how to write, so apologies if this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Laurie, Dan, and Rorschach have teamed up for the evening. Rorschach and Laurie both have sharp tongues. Dan is baffled.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Laurie Juspeczyk/Rorschach
Kudos: 15





	Nite Time Snark

He should've known this would be a bad idea.

Well, maybe not a _bad_ idea, but rather... an interesting one. He'd decided to add Laurie to the team for tonight, given extra man power could be useful for what they were up to. Not that this went over well with his partner, who'd promptly given him angry grunts as he'd explained what was happening. No words until he'd finished, and even then, all he got was a venomous, "Fine." It made him just a bit anxious about it would go, but... maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He hoped the bright side of things was the right side to look on. 

So when the second Silk Spectre made her way down into his workshop, Dan was happy to see her, but Rorschach only offered, "About time. Two minutes late. Could cost us." 

Laurel rolled her eyes, joining the two and lighting her cigarette, "Hello to you too, _Rorschach."_

It was then that Dan rolled out a map, a plan for how they would be catching tonight's "scum", as Ror called them. Inkblots shifted on the latex mask of his partner ( a butterfly? a tree? ), before settling and the man underneath spoke, "Need to find alternative entrance. Don't know what they've got sealed off or where people are posted." 

"I could do that. Easily." Laurie smirked, raising an eyebrow as she scanned the map again.

"Hrm. We'll see." 

Sharp eyes dug into the inkblot-man, "Oh yeah? Think you can do better? I'm a masked vigilante just like you."

"No mask. Doesn't count." 

"You know what I mean, Rorschach." Laurie's expression dropped, before she bit her lip, "I can handle a little scoping out. I'm not gonna fall apart."

Rorschach shrugged, ink shifting again, "Didn't say that." he pulled up his mask, only up to his nose, before popping a cube of sugar in his mouth, pulling the mask down, and crunching the cube hard, "Just saying three might be too many."

Laurie raised an eyebrow again. Oh. So this is how he was gonna play, huh? She could play that game too. It was just a matter of winning. "Well. If we go around this side-" she jabbed the map, "You two could keep Archie hidden while I scope things out. When it's all clear, you two come out, and we make our grand entrance."

"No grand entrances." Rorschach snapped, "Have to be covert. Can't be spotted."

She turned to Dan, "Does he... understand... jokes?"

Nite Owl had simply sat back, watching as the two went after each other. He shrugged, earning another inkblot shift from his partner and a "Hmph." 

Rorschach popped another sugar cube, leaving his mask up by his nose this time, "Understand humor. Not yours, though. Not funny." 

"I'm not here to be funny."

"Apparently you are." 

Laurie rolled her eyes before retorting, "Ok. Sure. Maybe I am. But at least I'm actually contributing to the planning of this, and not just standing there being a jerk." 

There was a pause, before the detective spoke, "Should go with you. Can find secret opening." A sharp crunch. "Satisfied?" When he got no response, only a sharp glare, he spoke again, "We should go soon. Losing time standing here."

Silk Spectre sighed deeply, shooting a look at Dan, almost questioning his choice of partner, before nodding, "I guess you're right. Dan did say it was pretty urgent."

"...And yet you were late."

"Okay, that was _once._ Not to mention: it was _two minutes."_ Laurie gave Rorschach a middle finger, to which he grunted. 

Daniel rubbed his temples. This was going to be a _long, **long,**_ night. 


End file.
